Okaeri
by minamishiho
Summary: Pria itu pergi untuk sementara selama musim panas dan walau sedih, aku rela melepasnya. Karena pada akhirnya, pelukanku adalah tempatnya kembali pulang. Lilian X Mikhail.


**Okaeri**

_Disclaimer: Harvest moon adalah milik Natsume, bukanlah milik saya._

_Pairing: Lilian X Mikhail_

_Seri: Harvest Moon The Tale of Two Towns_

_Genre: Romance, Drama_

_._

_._

_._

_Karena pada akhirnya, pelukanku adalah tempatnya kembali pulang._

* * *

_1. La Primavera (Spring)_

Hari itu hari terakhir musim semi tahun kedua.

Kita berdua duduk di tepi Harvest Goddess Spring di hari Minggu seperti biasa. Aku menceritakan keadaan peternakanku sementara kau menceritakan tentang musik yang baru-baru ini kau buat. Kita terus bicara hingga tidak menyadari berapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Entah kapan awalnya, pada akhirnya kita malah membicarakan betapa indahnya melodi alam yang menjadi inspirasi lagu-lagumu yang indah itu. Gemerisik daun kering keemasan di musim gugur, denting es yang bergelayut di ranting pohon musim dingin, gemericik air sungai yang kembali hidup di musim semi setelah membeku selama satu musim...

Saat tersadar, ternyata hari sudah nyaris senja. Malu-malu, kau menggenggam tanganku dan seperti biasa mengantarku sampai ke rumah. Kita berdua bergandengan tangan dalam diam yang nyaman. Bukan karena tidak punya bahan pembicaraan, namun karena sama-sama menyadari bahwa terkadang kesunyian adalah salah satu cara komunikasi terbaik, dimana kata-kata tak diperlukan oleh hati yang telah menyatu dalam harmoni tanpa suara.

Namun begitu kita mendekati peternakanku, sesuatu yang aneh mulai menggangguku. Di luar tak ada yang berbeda: hangatnya genggaman tanganmu, nada bisu itu, energi listrik yang mengalir lewat jemari yang bertaut. Tapi entah kenapa firasat buruk mulai merambati hatiku.

"Lils..."

Aku menatapmu dengan bingung dan linglung. Biasanya setelah tiba di depan pintu, kau hanya mengecup pipiku dan berjalan pulang tapi saat itu lain. Kau menggenggam tanganku erat dan menatapku lurus-lurus.

_Tidak... jangan bilang kalau kau akan..._

"Aku akan pergi dari desa ini besok."

Seperti apa ekspresiku saat itu? Syok? Panik? Atau malah kosong? Yang pasti kau langsung gelagapan dan memegang kedua pipiku dengan lembut. "Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku tidak bermaksud mengakhiri hubungan kita!" jelasmu dengan nada panik.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?"

Kau kelihatan tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, malah seperti sudah menduganya. Tapi kenapa wajahnya memerah ya? "Aku... aku tidak tahan dengan musim panas. Jadi aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang... em, sedikit lebih sejuk selama musim panas nanti," ujarnya malu-malu.

Aku tidak sanggup menahan tawaku mendengar alasan konyol itu. Plus ekspresimu benar-benar lucu. "Hei, jangan tertawa!" protesmu sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Adudududuh!"

Kau mencubitku keras sekali! Aku berani menjamin kalau pipiku pasti bengkak karena cubitanmu. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkanmu balas tertawa saat melihat wajahku setelah dicubit itu.

"Uph! Hahahahaha!"

Sialan!

Tapi melihat wajahmu yang tertawa lepas membuatku ikut senang sampai tanpa sadar aku ikut tertawa bersamamu. Kita berdua tertawa sampai kehabisan napas. Ah, kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa seperti ini ya?

Setelah tawa kami reda, aku merasa sedih lagi. Walaupun lasasannya konyol, kepergiannya sementara dari desa ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya selama musim panas! Padahal seharipun sejak dia tiba di Bluebell, aku tidak pernah absen menemuinya.

Mikhail menatapku dengan sorot mata minta maaf. "Jangan berwajah sedih seperti itu," ujarnya sambil mengelus pipiku. Enak saja dia bilang begitu. Mana ada kekasih yang tidak merasa sedih mendengar orang yang dicintainya akan pergi walau hanya sementara?

"Aku pasti akan pulang. Janji."

Baiklah, apa boleh buat.

"Aku percaya pada janjimu."

* * *

_2. L'estate (Summer)_

Musim panas tahun kedua tiba.

Musim yang sebenarnya kusukai. Tidak banyak yang harus kulakukan di musim panas. Varian tanaman musim panas yang bisa kutanam hanya sedikit dan lahan tanamku memang kecil, jadi aku tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurus tanaman seperti saat musim semi atau musim gugur. Hewan ternakku juga tidak terlalu banyak, dua jam cukup bagiku untuk mengurus sapi, domba, dan ayamku.

Seperti saat di kota dulu, musim panas adalah musim liburan bagiku.

Tapi di musim ini, kekasihku pergi meninggalkan kota ini, jadi aku tidak bisa merasa senang seratus persen.

Para sahabatku mengetahui hal ini. Mereka sibuk siang malam menghiburku. Giorgia dan Laney mengajakku pesta piyama. Cam memberiku setangkai bunga gratis setiap hari. Ash membuatkanku _milk shake_ yang sangat enak dari susu hasil peternakannya. Oracle menawariku ramuan cinta gratis setiap aku mengunjunginya. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatku di Konohana: Kana, Hiro, Nori, Dirk, dan Reina jauh-jauh datang melewati gunung untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahunku yang jatuh tanggal 17 musim panas. Aku sangat senang akan perlakuan mereka, tapi tetap saja kesedihanku tidak sepenuhnya hilang.

Tapi dalam hati aku tahu dia akan pulang. Dia pasti pulang. Aku meyakini hal ini bukan semata karena dia pribadi yang tidak pernah mengingkari janji.

Karena aku tahu, kami berdua memiliki suatu kesamaan.

* * *

_3. L'autunno (Autumn)_

Akhirnya, musim gugur tahun kedua pun tiba.

Aku otomatis terbangun tepat pukul enam pagi. Dengan terburu-buru aku turun dari tempat tidur dan memeriksa kalender yang kutandai sejak awal musim panas dan tersenyum lebar.

Dia akan pulang!

Setelah cepat-cepat memberi makan hewan peliharaanku, aku berlari ke luar rumah. Pemandangan di sepanjang jalan berkelebat di ujung mataku. Campuran warna merah, emas, dan coklat memenuhi jalanan. Langit pagi ini lembut dan tenang dengan semburat kuning mengintip jauh di timur. Aroma udara tercium seperti bau tanah basah yang dibasahi embun pagi dan bau daun-daun yang membusuk. Aroma yang menyejukkan hati.

Tapi sayangnya hari ini aku tibak sempat menikmati semua itu sepenuhnya. Karena hati, tubuh, dan pikiranku hanya tertuju kepada seseorang hari ini.

Aku bersyukur walikota Rutger menempatkan peternakanku tak jauh dari pintu masuk kota karena artinya jarak yang sedang kutempuh tidak jauh. Tapi tetap saja aku memaksa kakiku untuk berlari lebih cepat. Cepat, cepat... harus lebih cepat lagi.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang rasanya bermil-mil jauhnya, akhirnya aku tiba di pintu gerbang kota.

Dan di sanalah dia, tepat di ujung jalan menuju gunung.

Pria itu kelihatan terkejut melihatku, tapi segera saja ekspresi itu berganti dengan senyum lebar. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan berdiri di hadapanku yang balas tersenyum kepadanya.

_Seperti yang pernah kubilang, aku tahu pasti dia akan pulang._

"Hai, Lils," ujarnya sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

_Kenapa? Karena kami punya satu kesamaan._

"Tadaima... (Aku pulang)"

_Aku adalah tempatnya berlabuh, sebagaimana dia adalah tempatku berlabuh__._

"Okaeri... (Selamat datang)"

_Karena itu aku tahu..._

Dengan langkah cepat dia meraupku dalam pelukannya dan memelukku erat-erat.

_Pada akhirnya, pelukanku adalah tempatnya kembali pulang._

* * *

_4. L'inverno (Winter)_

Musim dingin tahun kedua...

Kanopi es menghiasi sulur bunga di puncak gunung. Mata air Dewi Spring, tempat penuh kenangan bagi kami, dikelilingi sesemakan beku yang meneteskan air bagaikan embun.

Seluruh penduduk kedua desa, Bluebell dan Konohana, hadir di tempat ini untuk menyaksikan hari bersejarah kami, Mikhail dan aku.

Kami berdiri di hadapan pastur, saling mengucap janji setia sehidup semati. Janji yang menghubungkan hidupku dengan hidupnya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Saat dia menyelipkan cincin ke jariku, dan aku menyelipkan cincin ke jarinya...

Saat dia mengecup bibirku setelah pemberkatan resmi kami...

Dan saat dia menggendongku menuruni bukit, membuatku dan seluruh penduduk menjerit kaget...

Saat itulah aku menyadari...

Mulai saat ini dan selamanya, hanya kami satu sama lainlah tempat masing-masing kembali pulang.

* * *

_Author's note: Ini seharusnya buat kontes__ HMI Festival, Song of Homeland, tapi nggak selesai tepat waktu. Jadinya baru bisa di post sekarang._

_Biarpun otp gue di ToTT itu Lilian x Cam, tapi gue juga suka Mikhail. Berhubung di game gue udah nikah ama Cam, di ff ini gue pasangkan Lilian dengan si violinist._

_Mind to RnR?_


End file.
